Biss die Rosen kamen
by Carlisle4ever
Summary: Bella und ihre beiden 'Geschwister', der Rest ihres Zirkels, stehen Caleb nach seiner Verwandlung zum Vampir zur Seite. Werden sie sich eines Tages den Cullens stellen müssen? ... Setzt einige Jahrzehnte nach Edwards Weggang in New Moon an.


**Fremd**

Mörderische Schmerzen.

Das war das erste, was ihm bewusst wurde.

Ein glühend heißes Feuer raste durch seinen Körper, verbrannte seine Organe.

Er schrie laut auf.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien jemand, der ihm eine eiskalte, steinharte Hand auf die Stirn legte, aber er merkte es nicht. Zu sehr nahm ihn das Feuer gefangen.

Das Bett, auf dem er lag, war schon lange zerwühlt und durchgeschwitzt, doch er spürte nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt lag.

Er wusste nicht wo er war.

Er wusste nicht mehr wer er war.

Er wusste nicht ob er lebte oder tot war.

Er wusste gar nichts mehr.

Aber das war ihm auch egal.

Nur das Feuer, das seinen geschundenen Körper in Brand setzte, zählte, nichts anderes. Nur das Feuer und die Schmerzen, die es mitbrachte.

Keuchend bäumte er sich auf als eine neue Welle durch seinen Unterleib raste.

Unerbittlich fraßen sich die heißen Flammen durch das menschliche Fleisch, zerstörten alles, was in ihrem Weg lag, nur um es anschließend zu verändern.

Er sah und hörte auch nichts mehr.

Nur sein Herzschlag hallte in seinem Kopf, laut und schmerzhaft.

Er realisierte es nicht, doch sein Unterbewusstsein nahm wahr, dass sein Herz immer schneller schlug, immer lauter. Immer panischer.

Immer verzweifelter versuchte es, Blut durch seinen Körper zu pumpen und diesen so am Leben zu erhalten, doch mit dem Blut verteilte es nur das alles zerstörende Gift.

Er merkte nicht einmal dass er nicht nur vor Schmerzen schrie, sondern auch vor Angst.

Immer schneller schlug sein Herz, immer hektischer wurde sein Atem, immer wilder warf er sich auf dem Bett umher.

Immer höher loderte das Feuer.

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht, wie lange er diesen Schmerz bereits ertrug; doch es war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal.

Immer näher kamen die Flammen seinem verzweifelten Herz; alles andere hatten sie bereits verschlungen und nun verzehrten sie sich auch nach dem Letzten in seinem Körper, das noch kämpfte – dem Letzte, das noch kämpfen konnte.

Doch das Feuer näherte sich auch diesem Widerstand unerbittlich, schon züngelten heiße Flammen daran hoch.

Noch klopfte sein Herz immer schneller, noch schlug es … Aber nicht mehr lange.

Bald verlangsamte es.

Das Klopfen in seinem Kopf wurde leise, langsamer. Verzweifelter.

Ein letztes Mal zog sich der Muskel noch zusammen, dann erschlaffte er.

Und das Feuer verschwand.

Er hob die Lider … und blickte in ein Paar goldfarbene Augen.

Er starrte den fremden Mann an.

Schwarze, schulterlange Haare, die im Licht des Vollmonds glänzten, umrahmten sein leichenblasses und doch wunderschönes Gesicht.

Er hatte noch nie etwas so Überwältigendes gesehen.

Die vollen roten Lippen des Fremden verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln als er sich neben ihn hockte.

Er erhob sich halb und wich ein wenig zurück.

Jetzt erst spürte er das Gras unter seinen Händen. Es fühlte sich jedoch anders als gewohnt an.

Weicher. Wärmer.

Als der Mann langsam eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte schob er die ungewohnten Empfindungen von sich. Er krabbelte noch ein wenig zurück.

„Shhh.", flüsterte der Mann. Seine Stimme war wie flüssiger Honig. „Shhh. Ganz ruhig, ich will dir nichts tun."

Skeptisch beobachtete er diesen Mann. Ob jener aus einem Märchen kam? Wahrscheinlich. Oder es war ein Engel. War er tot?

„Du hast sicher Fragen." Der Fremde stand auf. „Komm mit und ich erkläre dir alles."

Zögernd erhob er sich und folgte dem Anderen, immer einen Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens zwei Metern haltend.

Sie verließen die Lichtung auf der er aufgewacht war.

Kurz gingen sie durch einen Wald, dann erreichten sie eine weit größere Lichtung. In der Mitte stand ein riesengroßes Haus.

„Komm.", lächelte der Mann und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Immer bereit wegzulaufen folgte er ihm in ein großes freies Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich doch.", bat der Fremde. Dann hob er die Stimme und rief laut einen Namen. „Bella?"

Unsicher ließ er sich auf ein weißes Ledersofa fallen. Wieso hatte er solche Angst vor diesem Fremden? Und weshalb war sein Fluchtinstinkt plötzlich so ausgeprägt?

Sie mussten nur kurz warten, dann huschte eine junge Frau in das Zimmer.

Die seidig glänzenden braunen Haare flossen wie ein Wasserfall ihren Rücken hinab und ebenfalls goldene Augen musterten ihn. Sie war genauso schön wie der Schwarzhaarige, und ebenso blass.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie mit melodischer Stimme.

„C-Caleb", antwortete er flüsternd.

Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Seine Stimme klang anders, fremd … schön.

Die Frau und der Mann setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wo ist Ebony?", fragte die Frau an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt.

Jener zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie will spätestens Ende nächster Woche wieder hier sein." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Caleb. „Ich bin Demitri und das ist Isabella, aber alle nennen sie nur Bella.", stellte er vor.

Caleb konnte die beiden Schönheiten nur anstarren.

„Ich sehe dir an, dass du Fragen hast. Stell sie ruhig." Bella lächelte ihn sanft an.

Er zögerte. Tausende Ungereimtheiten schossen durch seinen Kopf, was sollte er zuerst fragen? „Wieso bin ich nicht tot?", platzte er schließlich heraus.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das Bild seines Vaters, der mit drohend erhobenem Messer auf ihn zukam. Seine Verletzungen waren garantiert tödlich gewesen, weshalb war er also hier? Und wieso fühlte er keine Schmerzen mehr?

„Nun, in gewissem Sinne bist du tot.", begann Demitri. „Du lebst zumindest nicht mehr."

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie kann ich dann hier sitzen?"

„Du bist ein Vampir.", antwortete die Braunhaarige schlicht.

Er sprang auf. „Waaaaaas?"

„Es ist wahr.", bestätigte Demitri.

„A-Aber Vampire gibt es nicht!" Verstört sah er die beiden an.

Bella erhob sich und trat zu ihm, legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Doch.", widersprach sie ruhig. „Wir sind auch welche. Ich habe dich gebissen – es war deine einzige Chance, andernfalls wärst du gestorben." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Verzeih mir, dass ich dich zu einem ewigen Leben verbannt habe …"

„Würde nicht jeder gerne unsterblich sein?"

Demitri lachte bitter. „Der hat nie erfahren, was es wirklich heißt, für immer zu existieren … keine Möglichkeit zu haben alles zu beenden …"

„Aber wenn es so schrecklich ist, weshalb habt ihr mich dann verwandelt – warum habt ihr mir das angetan?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Weil wir unseren Clan vergrößern wollten.", erklärte Bella. „Bis jetzt sind wir zu dritt. Aber wie du siehst ist Ebony nicht hier. Sie ist Demitris Gefährtin. Er hat sie in Athen gefunden und gebissen. Wir wussten, dass sie ein besonderer Vampir werden würde … wie du auch. Ich bin sicher, du hast eine Fähigkeit."

„Eine was?" Caleb runzelte die Stirn.

„Eine Fähigkeit. Viele Vampire können etwas Besonderes. Demitri kann zum Beispiel jeden, den er schon einmal gesehen hat, aufspüren. Ebony ist in der Lage, andere in die Irre zu führen – wenn sie ihre Gabe einsetzt kann sie in die Welt hinaus schreien, dass sie ein Vampir ist, kein Mensch würde es verstehen – sie würden alle etwas anderes hören. Sehr praktisch." Bella lächelte. „Und ich habe einen Schutzschild, der mich gegen die Gaben aller anderen Vampire immun macht. Ich kann ihn auch ausweiten und andere damit schützen."

„Wow." Seine Augen glänzten. „Und was kann ich?"

Demitri lachte leise. „Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall bist du übernatürlich stark, schnell und schön."

„So schön wie ihr?"

Bella griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer und eine Treppe hoch. Obwohl sie in einem mörderischen Tempo durch das helle, freundliche Haus schoss konnte Caleb problemlos mithalten.

Wahnsinn.

Sie betraten ein Ankleidezimmer und die Braunhaarige stellte ihn vor einen mannshohen Spiegel.

Er riss die Augen auf.

Wirklich, er war wunderschön. Zwar so blass wie die anderen, doch seine glatte Haut war makellos, alle Wunden verheilt. Seine unzähmbaren blonden Haare, die immer wie ein Vogelnest ausgesehen hatten, waren immer noch verwuschelt, doch jetzt sah es gut aus. Sexy.

Dann entdeckte er seine blutroten Augen.

Soll ich weiterschreiben?


End file.
